Lost Innocence
by DuctTapeRoses
Summary: Neither Yugi, Ryou, nor Malik had meant for any of this to happen. They didn't regret falling in love, though. The problem? Their yamis hate that they're together, and will stop at nothing to keep them apart. Hikarishipping
1. Prologue

Hey everyone ^_^ So, this is my first story ever so I'd love to know what you all think of it and all that good stuff. Feel free to criticize, because I personally think I did pretty badly on this one, but I hope you guys all like it.

P.S. There's going to more chapters later on

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters!

~Prologue~

Yugi laid there with his face flushed with pleasure, immobilized by shock and fear. The three of them hadn't imagined that the yami's would return so soon. Malik, whose lap held Yugi's head on it with his hand running through Yugi's blonde spikes, had seemed to suddenly find something very interesting to stare at on the bare wall. Ryou, who was frozen at Yugi's naked lower half, quickly removed his puffy, red lips from Yugi's wet member and sat up, his cheeks flaming red. Yugi, who was, out of the three, lying in the most compromising position of the three, didn't even move an inch or try to cover himself up; he just stared at a furious Yami.

They had been in the middle of watching a movie when Yugi had sprawled out across Ryou and Malik, claiming to be too tired to sit up. Of course, neither of the two had minded much; though Malik couldn't resist a few passionate kisses with the cute blonde on his lap. Eventually Ryou just couldn't help himself and had nearly yanked Yugi off the couch to ravish the boy. Though, with Malik still holding onto the other half of him, Ryou settled for just stripping him of his pants and putting his mouth to use. None of them had noticed the time slipping by until suddenly the door had opened with their cheerful yamis stepping through to find this.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" thundered Bakura, the first to recover from the shock. He couldn't even begin comprehend what he was seeing. He had just barely seen where Ryou's mouth had been, but he had still seen. _I'll have to wash his mouth out with soup for weeks to erase that kid's taste from him._ He could hardly suppress the shudder that ran through him when thinking of what they might have been doing before he had shown up.

"Who woulda thought that this was the reason our little hikari's got us all to hang out together…." mumbled the confused Marik. None of them had ever thought their little lights were even capable of doing this sort of stuff; much less with each other. When the Malik had asked Marik to try and start hanging out with Bakura and the pharoah, he just thought that the hikaris wanted them to be nice. It never occured to him that they just wanted him and the others out of the way for sex. He glanced over to Bakura, noticing him shaking with fury, then glanced over to Yami. Even though Yami wasn't actually doing anything, the way he was loking at Yugi was surprisingly scary and even made Marik scared. He took a few uncertain steps into the room, not sure what exactly he should do about them.

"Yugi." Yami said coldly. Everyone's attention now snapped to Yami, who was obviously the most angry person in the room. While Bakura was shaking with anger and Marik was uncertain what to do, Yami was beyond furious and had reached a kind of calm anger. While the others couldn't believe the hikaris would do this, he refused to believe that they were doing this, prefering denial. Yugi snapped out of his daze and stared up fearfully at Yami. "We're leaving. Now."

Yami glared calmly at Yugi, making the room feel like it was steadily getting near freezing, as the boy slowly stood up and started looking for his clothing. Then Yami walked swiftly out of the room. Yugi hurriedly pulled on his tight jeans and loose t-shirt, before sprinting out of Ryou's living room after Yami, only pausing to give both Ryou and Malik a quick peck on the lips 'goodbye'.

Next, Marik, who had lost his uncertainty and confusion, now stormed fully into the room and grabbed Malik roughly by his sandy hair to drag him out of the house. Watching how Yami had handled Yugi had helped Marik out of his stupor and gave him enough sense to leave with his hikari. Marik only stopped for a second to give Bakura a nod before continuing. Malik looked apologetically at Ryou and mouthed "I'm sorry", to which Ryou just smiled ruefully and nodded, before being forced out by Malik. As soon as Malik was out of the door-frame, Bakura slammed it shut with a loud _BANG!_ that caused Ryou to jump off the couch in fright.

Ryou took one look at the furious yami before him and raced to his room in fear, locking the large door behind him. He heard dark chuckling from outside the door. "As if a locked door could keep me out; you should know better than that by now, dear little Ryou." With a loud crash, Bakura kicked the door open and stalked angrily into the little room. "Now, why would MY hikari be sucking on the baby pharaoh and that frigging idiot?" Bakura spat out each word as though they were poisonous.

"Well... umm... you see… I-It just k-kinda happened… Wh-When you all went out a-and w-w-we thought you guys would be gone longer s-so we d-didn't stop." Ryou laughed nervously. Bakura seemed to consider this for a second then asked another question.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" he snapped angrily. Just the look on Ryou's face was answer enough and Bakura stomped out of the room, leaving Ryou more afraid than ever. He sat down slowly on his bed and covered his face with a pillow. He just didn't know what they would do now. _How in the world are we going to get out of this mess?_


	2. Aftermath: Malik & Marik

Here's the second installment of my first story :D Fast, huh? ;) Luckily, I actually had this previously written, all I needed to do was make a few minor changes and whatnot. I don't feel very confident about how this chapter turned out, but I tried my best to make it good. I know that Malik is OOC, but I couldn't help but make him a little more uke-ish (if that's even a word lol) compared to Marik. So yeah, **Enjoy ^_^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters, unforunately :'(

* * *

><p>Malik followed humbly behind his insane yami as they made their way into the house. Unlike Bakura, Marik didn't through a fit anything; he just came in and sat down in the living room thoughtfully, although he was obviously still somewhat angry. Malik was ready about to tiptoe his way back to his room when a grunt from Marik stopped him.<p>

"No, you stay here, Malik, where I can keep an eye on you." Marik growled, his purple eyes flashing a warning at him. Marik patted the seat beside him and motioned at Malik to come and join him. The yami wasn't going to give his hikari any chance to try anything until he was prepared. He didn't care if he had to force Malik to follow him around for the next week; there was no way that the boy was going to leave his sight unless he was able to formulate a plan to keep him away from the other hikaris.

Malik scowled in annoyance at his way over-protective yami. _This is going to get really annoying real fast. What are we going to do…?_ He glanced at the place on the couch that Marik wanted him to sit, then at his face. There was no way he was going to sit in this room with Marik for who knows how long and do absolutely nothing. He looked back to the hallway, plotting how he should sneak his way to his room.

With an exasperated sigh, Marik pushed himself up from the couch and grabbed his suddenly defiant hikari by the arm and snapped him from his thoughts. Marik yanked his arm almost hard enough to pull the bone from its place, though he didn't actually realize that he was pulling so hard, and started pulling his little light to the bedroom.

"Happy now, Malik? We can stay in here, if you'd like that more; but either way, you're not getting rid of me." Malik threw his hands up, and heaved himself onto the bed dramatically. He buried his head down into one of the pillows on the bed, hoping that when he looked up again Marik would be gone.

"Marik, it has nothing to do with where we are!" came the muffled reply within the pillow. Marik frowned and sat on the edge of the messily-made bed. Marik shook his head sadly and pulled Malik's face away from the pillow by his hair, as gently as he could by the way. Malik only glared at his yami, though his eyes were starting get a little bit watery and he was pouting.

"Malik, I'm not going to let you see either of them again until I know that this is over! I mean it. I don't want to know how you all started this or any of that other crap; just know this: I am not going to let you do these… t-things.. with those two!" Marik stared hard into Malik's eyes, daring him to object, still holding him up by his hair. With a sneer, he dropped Malik's head back down and backed off the bed and retreated to the chair in the corner to go back to thinking.

"You can't stop us. We'll find a way to get together even with you all acting crazy." Malik hissed under his breath. He couldn't explain why he felt like sobbing, but he'd die before he'd let himself do that.

He just turned his eyes back to Marik, wishing that if he glared hard enough then maybe Marik would implode. Eventually he just gave up and sunk back onto the bed thinking, _What have we gotten ourselves into now…_

* * *

><p>Yup, this one was extremely shorter than I would have liked, but it was the best I could manage. I really wanted to wait and publish this later, but I can't resist posting it now, hehe :) P.S. Like before, please tell me if there's any grammatical errors, I can get really obsessive about those kinds of things lol, and it would be helpful. Also if there's any suggestions you guys wanna make then feel free to say them, I always find them to be halpful, although I can't promise I'll use them.<p> 


	3. Aftermath: Yugi & Yami

**Well, here's what I'm guessing what you've all been waiting for lol. And yes, I know that Marik's reaction was different than what was expected, but I decided that I wanted him to be the calmer one here. I hope that Yami's reaction is up to standard haha ^_^ I wrote it all on Friday but since I'm grounded at one house I had to wait till today to post it; I felt like I was gonna explode if I didn't get it up here soon.**

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: I hope this has enough emotion, mental, or physical damage to Yugi for you lol :) I thought about adding more, but couldn't be sure. **

**Also: To you guys who were asking about a six-way, I'm not completely sure on if I would be able to work it in here, but I can always try later in future chapters, I guess. But I'm not really famaliar on how to write a six-way, so if you could point me to an example or something, I'd appreciate it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yugioh except for amazing ideas and a creative imagination :D **

* * *

><p>Yami quietly closed the door to the game shop after him and Yugi, and flipped on the light switch. He had not spoken one word the entire walk, more like run for Yugi who couldn't keep up with his yami's angry strides, home and it was seriously taking its toll on poor Yugi. The poor little light was as frightened and paranoid as a rabbit, nearly jumping out of his skin every time Yami made any sudden movements. He nervously brushed a blonde strand of hair from his eyes. The three hikaris had obviously known that Yami and the others would be furious when they found out, whether it was by the hikaris telling or on their own, but none of them had anticipated this reaction from the darks. Yugi had seen what happened to those on the receiving end of Yami's anger and felt terrified for himself; he had never seen Yami look at him in this way before, as though Yugi was a traitor.<p>

Still maintaining his icy demeanor, Yami bitterly stomped past the frozen, by fear of course, boy in his way and continued back towards the small kitchen they shared. _It's a good thing grandpa's gone,_ Yami though, whilst tossing an apple into the air before catching and taking a bite out of it. _I wouldn't want him to know about any of this. I couldn't imagine how he would react._ Yami took another bite thoughtfully.

In his mind, Grandpa would be horrified at the knowledge of what Yugi was doing with Malik and Ryou; although in reality grandpa probably wouldn't have reacted as bad as Yami thought. Anyways, Yami hadn't been able to think of anything other than what he had just witnessed the whole way home. He was trying to force himself to calm down and think rationally, so that he could talk with Yugi. The problem was that every time he got close his mind would bring up the image of Yugi lying across the couch naked with Ryou on top of him… Yami shook his head, trying to shake that image loose. It seemed that he was going to have to make sure his hikari didn't do this again.

With a heavy sigh, Yami pushed himself away from the counter, laying his half-finished apple down, and sauntered back to where Yugi was. The smaller boy was still standing in the exact location that Yami had left him in and it appeared as though he was shaking slightly. Yami fixed his steely gaze on the hikari, thinking that the teen had every right to be scared, before grabbing his wrist and forcefully dragging him up to the bedroom. He ignored the soft protests of his light in pain, and even ignored the small pop sound that came from Yugi's wrist when he tightened his vise-like grip.

Yami yanked open the door and literally tossed Yugi inside, earning him a loud yelp from the latter as he crashed into the bedpost. With a growl of annoyance, Yami stalked into the dark room, slamming the wooden door behind him. Yami stepped closer to Yugi, who was clutching his hurt wrist, that was bending somewhat in the wrong direction, and leaning against the bedpost to support him, and slapped him hard across the face.

Yugi cried out in pain and sagged to the side a little bit, staring with wide watery eyes in shock at his almost twin. He placed a small, cold hand against his red, throbbing cheek. "Y-Yami?" he called pitifully. "W-What are y-you doing?' He shuffled away from the bedpost and tried to back away from the taller boy.

At this, Yami completely blew his top and lost his uncaring demeanor. Nearly seething in anger, he shoved Yugi back as hard as he could. The little light flailed his arms, trying to regain his balance, and slammed roughly onto the smooth wooden floor. Yami swung back his large foot and kicked Yugi in ribs. "How could you do this to me, Yugi? How could you let that grave robber touch you like that? Why did you just sit there and take it, instead of calling for my help?" Yami screamed, as he stooped down and grasped Yugi by the collar. He tugged Yugi by his collar, so that they were face to face.

Even though Yugi was still terrified, he managed to find the strength to speak up now. He spat in Yami's face, causing the other to throw him away and wipe his eyes rapidly. "I didn't need your help, Yami!" Yugi screeched, causing Yami to pull back slightly and blink in surprise. "I wanted it! It's our relationship, not any of yours! None of you have any right to do this us; we can do what we want!" Yugi closed his eyes and took a few deep, shaky breaths. "Please, just back off."

Yami recovered quickly from the shock of Yugi's outburst and replied, " No." Yugi only stared up at him with unblinking amethyst eyes. "I refuse to let you ruin yourself –Yami paused to cover Yugi's mouth with his hand, when he saw Yugi open his mouth to protest- with those bastards." Yami stood up and gave Yugi another icy glare. "You are **not** going to see them again." And with that, not even giving Yugi time to argue, he exited the room.

Yugi heard the click of a lock, and realized that Yami had locked him in. He figured that Yami had also probably sealed the room with shadow magic or whatever, but right now he couldn't even be bothered to care. Yugi sank down onto the hard floor, as he felt all of his previous strength and resolve drain from his body, and curled up around himself. He couldn't even bring himself to get up to turn on the lights (They had been left off during the whole ordeal and the two had mostly been using the hall light to see originally) or even to climb onto his bed. Yugi didn't even really notice the pain much now, thankfully. _I guess, my body's starting to go numb_, he assumed, trying to get a look at his fragile body.

The little light wasn't sure what his dark would do for his injuries, since he could't leave. He guessed that, that was the reason why Yami hadn't hurt him very badly; so that he could keep Yugi in here. For who knows how long. Without Malik or Ryou. Alone.

He never wanted to see his yami like that again. He never wanted _his_ Yami, the one who always protected and cared for him, to hurt him again.

A few rogue tears streamed down Yugi's face against him will. Even though he never wanted these things to happen again, he would be willing to go through it all if he could just be with his two lovers right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty good, huh? ^_^ I'm kinda proud of myself with this one, hehe. Though I hope you all out there agree and all that good stuff. Make sure to tell me what you think, cause I'd love to hear your opinions. Plus I enjoy suggestions on how to make it better or anything ya'll might like me to add in the future chapters. Especially in the one coming up, because I haven't even started on it yet, so anything's good at this point ^_^ <strong>

**Till next time, bye! ;) **


	4. Strange Behavier

**Hey guys :) Again, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I can't think of anything else I wanna add right now. I hope you people will enjoy this little random chpter that I've added :) Please give me reviews and all that lovely stuff ^_^ **

* * *

><p>Ryou gave a small smile to the cellphone in his hands. He felt very pleased with himself for being able to hide it while the <em>great<em> Thief King had questioned him. The hikari grasped the phone gently, as though it might disappear at any second. _I hope that Yugi and Malik still have their phones. I don't know how much longer I can go without talking to either of them._ Already, the yamis had kept the lights locked up for two days; it was on the third day that Ryou was willing to risk even brining the phone out. He was never sure when Bakura was watching or when his dark would show up to check on him. Bakura would just appear and scare the crap out of poor Ryou, who was still not used to him doing that.

Ryou checked around the room one more time, (he had done it like three times already) looking in every shadow and hiding place he could find. Seeing nothing, the little light climbed onto his spacious bed, pointed to hide the phone at a moment's notice should his dark appear. He sighed in relief as the cellphone turned on and glanced around in paranoia once more. _I'll start with Malik. _Ryou decided, finding the contact. He pushed the soft, white bangs from his eyes to see the screen better; his lithe fingers flew across the full keyboard, hurriedly typing his message.

~Ryou: Malik, you there? What's happened? Are you alright? ~

Ryou sighed nervously; nothing for him to do now but wait. He flopped over onto his back next to the edge of the bed, after hiding his cell under the blankets, and covered his face with his hands. Even if he hadn't been so worried about his lovers, he still wouldn't have anything to do. There was nothing to watch on TV, he'd played himself so many times in Duel Monsters that it was boring, and sleeping was out of the question. _Stupid Bakura. Stupid yamis. Stupid boredom. _Ryou mentally grumbled. The hikari removed one of his pale hands from his face, and he was about to reach over for the cellphone, before he heard a faint squeak.

Ryou froze. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he closed his eyes; he tried to convince himself he'd just imagined it. The hand dropped on top of the dull, red comforter. Ryou cracked open his soft, brown eyes a teensy bit and peeked at the room. Not a thing was different. He let out an audible breath, which he hadn't been aware he'd been holding, and smiled softly at his silliness.

"Aibou." A deep voice muttered quietly from behind Ryou's ear. The white-haired teen yelped loudly and jumped in fright, falling from the bed with a big 'thump'. Deep chuckling came from the head of the large bed. Ryou sat up slowly, rubbing his small back painfully. He glared at his taller twin sitting comfortably on his soft pillows. "Are you okay, little one?" asked the dark, rolling over to where he was lying on his stomach, peering over the edge of the bed with his chin on his elbows.

"What do you think, baka?" Ryou mumbled, annoyed. "What do you want now, Bakura?" he sat up, Indian-style, and crossed his arms stubbornly. Bakura stuck out his lower lip in a pout. He reached out and ruffled Ryou's fluffy hair.

"Come on, Ryou, play nice. I came in here so that you wouldn't feel so lonely. Aren't you happy to see me?" Bakura gave the best puppy-dog eyes that he could muster, widening his eyes until they were almost as big as Yugi's. On the inside though, he was smirking in amusement. The past few days he had been thinking, and still he didn't know what to do. He knew that locking Ryou up wouldn't make the boy stop loving those… two. But, he smiled inwardly; maybe there was another way that he could end this, if only he could find it. Bakura shuddered at the thought of having to ask that damn pharaoh or that stupid tomb keeper for help, although it seemed that he would have to. For a moment, Bakura wondered what the other darks were doing with heir lights. But it wasn't his problem so there was no point in worryi9ng about it.

Back to the present, Ryou just raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to answer his question. Bakura didn't really like this. _Well, this isn't going as well as I'd hoped…_ he thought with annoyance. "Come here," he said lightly, motioning for Ryou to sit against the side of the bed. Ryou averted his brown eyes, unwilling to look at his yami, and reluctantly crawled over. Bakura smiled, almost creepily, ad wound his arms around his light's neck, before resting his chin on the mass of crazy, white hair. Ryou tried to pull away quickly, but only ended up choking himself against Bakura's strong arms. He snickered, amused at his adorable hikari's antics. "Calm down, little one. Am I not even allowed to hug my old partner? Should I be afraid that Malik or little Yugi will come after me?" he laughed spitefully at his own joke, not missing how Ryou stiffened slightly. He rolled his eyes in irritation. With a sigh, Bakura let go of his light and swatted the boy's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ryou demanded in indignation, finally getting to move away. He stood up warily, curious as to what his almost bipolar counterpart would do now. _Why won't he just leave? I need to check my phone to see if Malik responded._ He watched Bakura stand up, towering over his smaller form. Even if they did look pretty much the same, to Ryou, Bakura was way more intimidating than he could ever be. Looking up so that he was meeting the other's eyes, he saw for a second a look that Ryou hadn't seen for a long time. The look vanished instantly, when Bakura saw Ryou cringe away from him. Growling, Bakura pushed his way through to the door, muttering "see ya" before shutting the door behind him.

Ryou waited there a minute longer, then hopped onto the bed and grabbing the phone. He had to dig around in the blankets, since Bakura had messed the up, before he finally found it. He hurriedly checked the messages only to be disappointed by no reply from Malik. _Marik must have found his phone? No no no no, that'd be horrible. Maybe he just can't text back yet. Yeah… that's gotta be it._ Then Ryou brightened a little bit; he had almost forgotten about Yugi! Hopefully the cute little teen still had his phone. Again, repeating the process from before, Ryou texted Yugi.

~Ryou: Yugi, are you there? Are you alright? I haven't been able to get a hold of Malik, and im worried! ~

Ryou waited anxiously for Yugi to text back. Luckily he only had to wait a few minutes before his phone started vibrating.

~Yugi: Ryou? You still have your phone with you? Oh my gosh, I miss the both of you! Yami is acting like he's kind crazy; I don't know what to do. Let's hope Malik's alright then 3 ~

Yugi had been just lying on his bed, trying to ease the pain he was still feeling and watching the room for Yami. It amazed and terrified the little teen how his darker self was able to appear out of thin air with his shadow magic. In the past few days Yami had been completely silent every time he came in the room; he always kept his cool, thankfully, though Yugi made sure to watch him.

Anyways, Yugi hadn't even remembered that the cellphone was actually still in his room until he heard the faint vibrations in the silence. It had taken a moment for it to dawn on the light that his phone was going off. Jumping up, he had searched the entire messed up room before he finally found it thrown in the closet. For the first time in what felt like forever, Yugi gave a sweet smile. _Even now they cant keep us completely apart._ Yugi sniggered.

~Ryou: I miss you too. Crazy how? Bakura's been acting really weird. ~

Ryou paused. He wasn't sure what to say about how Bakura had been acting. He was surprised to hear that Yami was the one acting crazy, while his own yami wasn't. _How backwards is that._ He thought, letting out a small chuckle. _So, my yami is acting weird, Yugi's is acting crazy, then I wonder how Malik's like yami is reacting…_

~Yugi: he like freakin attacked me when we came home! I think he broke my wrost ~

~Yugi: But whats Bakura doing to you? ~

Ryou gaped at the phone._ What the hell? _His imagination went wild with scenarios of what Yami had done to his little lover. He shuddered and blocked out some of the disturbing images that came to mind. It hadnever occurred to Ryou before just how sadistic he really could be. He rolled his eyes. Probably from being around Bakura so much, he figured. _And _Bakura was worried about Yugi and Malik stealing his innocence when he seemed to be doing a good job of it himself.

~Ryou: HE BROKE YOUR WRIST? I'll kill him! ~

Yugi smiled gently. It touched him how much Ryou cared. Even if the hikari was weaker and smaller than Yami, he'd be willing to protect his hurt lover. Although, Yugi knew that he would do the same thing for Ryou if he had to. Instead of forcing them to give up as the yamis had hoped, it seemed to Yugi that they were only getting closer.

~Yugi: Down boy :P You didn't answer my question, ya know. ~

~Ryou: ….Fine, but I will eventually do it. And… well, im not really sure how to describe it. He just keeps coming in here and trying to talk with me and ask questions and stuff. ~

~Yugi: Hmmm… What does he ask you? ~

~Ryou: Well, yesterday he came in to the room like twenty times and he kept asking about our relationship. He didn't even get mad when I wouldn't answer everything; he would just leave all thoughtfully. It was really strange. ~

~Yugi: Well, that's not very strange. Why wouldn't he wanna know? ~

~Ryou: He tried to cuddle with me today and was acting like everything was normal. It was kinda annoying. ~

~Yugi: I don't really know what to say about that one. Anyways, I love you, Ryou, but I have to go now; Yami will probably show up soon. Keep waiting for Malik! ~

* * *

><p><strong>And there you are :D Ok-ish right? ^_^ Don't worry lol, Im gonna work on the next chapter ovedr the weekend and will hopefully have it posted on Monday :) We'll finally get to check up on Malik &amp; Marik and this time the chapter will be much longer. But anyways, see ya later!<strong>


End file.
